


Where Dreams Come True

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Disneyland Loki, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Basically some pagan stuff nobody is gonna get probably, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Heathenry, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Lokean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Loki being his mischief making self. Just a crazy idea I had when watching Disneyland Loki vids.





	Where Dreams Come True

Going to a themepark alone might have seemed like an odd idea but you didn't want to be subject to the whims of a group. Oh, you would go on a few rides but you planned to spend most of the day exploring, taking photos, that sort of thing.

For the excursion you wore a dress of forest green linen. Your trusty black sneakers didn't exactly match but they would serve your feet well. Makeup was minimal. In the heat everything but waterproof mascara would be toast anyhow. At the hollow of your throat hung a Kenaz rune, burned into an oak disk no larger than a thumbprint. You were dressed for comfort but managed to look pretty good. A necessity really, as there were definitely gonna be selfies. 

Up ahead you spotted Thor chatting with a young couple and their daughter. The girl wielded a toy Mjölnir and was handing Thor a marker with which to sign it. You waited at a polite distance for your turn. 

"A woman wearing my colors but approaching my brother? I'm a bit jealous." A crisp voice lamented. 

You whirled to face him, kicking yourself for not figuring there would be a Loki nearby. 

"Pardon. I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized with a slight bow. 

"No no, it's cool. I'm just an idiot." You swore, collecting yourself.

"Nonsense! You are no idiot, my lady."

A babbled insistence that you were indeed a buffoon poured from your lips and your cheeks burned. 

"What's your name?" Loki asked.

"(Y/N)."

"Mmm...(Y/N). It rolls off the tongue." He purred and you could swear you saw a crimson glint in his blue eyes.

"Um anyways," You began, pulling a pen and small, leatherbound notebook from your purse. "Would you sign my autograph book? Please."

 

"Of course!" Loki beamed and accepted the book. He scrawled a quick message and signed it.

 

"Until we meet again, my sweet lady." He handed the book back over. 

You thanked him and said your farewell. A smidge of self-control allowed you to wait until you were walking away to read what Loki had written.

~Snickerdoodles instead of chocolate chips on my altar next time.  
-Loki~

You turned on your heel and looked for Him, but He was gone.


End file.
